


please ignore this

by Bitchyfanfics



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), M/M, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), a lot of sin, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchyfanfics/pseuds/Bitchyfanfics
Summary: I'm just making this for my own enjoyment of swapcest sin





	1. Chapter 1

blue moaned as honey kept ramming him into the wall of their hotel room, not having made it to the bed before honey had decided to take him against the wall. honey growled into his ear, a shiver going down his spine as he exhaled a shaky breath, they both felt the excitement in the air.

blue had his arms wrapped around his brothers neck, a big smirk on his face as he got the exact reaction he had been aiming for, he had been teasing papyrus all day, giving slight touches when they crossed paths, giving small kisses along with his hand 'accidentally' brushing against his cock.

oh and lets not forget when he sat directly on his cock while the other was trying to sunbathe. well he was definitely getting it now, his pussy was going to be bruised at this rate but there was no way he was asking him to stop, it felt way to good.

the wet sound of their love making was almost as loud as his screams of pleasure, blue was wrapped around his hips, just making him go deeper and deeper each time he thrusts.his hands were tightly wrapped around his neck, desperately clinging onto him to steady himself.

this was probably the best vacation yet.


	2. cult and a bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where all the skeletons are apart of a cult like thing and blue gets of age

blue was waiting anxiously on his bed, dressed in nothing but a silk robe that hung around his shoulders next to three other skeletons in identical clothing as him and identical beds. there were very thin sheets draped over each one of the beds, it really doing nothing to provide cover of any sort as you could practically see right threw them, or at least their figures

he had known he was going to be given away as a bride but the contents of the deal had not been revealed to him until this morning by his father, his soon to be husband had requested that he take part in a traditional party

not only did he have to be claimed in front of a multiple people before he was married off to him but he had to do it along with the three other soon to be brides. he seemed to be the only one finding this awkward as all the other brides were chatting away, having a laugh like this was a normal thing

they're were people chatting away around them as well as they seemed to be the topic of every conversation, he could hear them all, even a few people that seemed to be dropping inappropriate and lewd comments about them.

blue felt the need to shrink away, wanting nothing more then to disappear right now, it didn't help that he had never even seen the man he was going to get married to but the fact he had to do such explicit things in front of strangers was just eating away at him.

now while you'd think it couldn't get worse it does, blue had to have his magic summoned during this entire part, the glow of his magic shining threw the robe as blue tried his best to hide it

now blue almost froze up when he finally got to see what he looked like, a skeleton with honey colored eyelights and a relaxed smirk on his face lifted the silk around the bed frame so he could get on the bed.

he was in a white messy suit, it looking like he had just thrown it on, not having put any effort into it, now while he could admit the guy looked sexy there was of course a downfall, now that he was here it meant he had to take off the robe.

his tall figure loomed over him as the silence was broken "hey" his voice was deep and relaxed, fitting the other quite nicely "hi" blue spoke timidly, still pretty anxious about this whole thing "so ya ready to get started?" "mhmm." yeah that was a lie. blue was nowhere near ready but at least two of the brides seemed to have stared already.

honey smirked as he leaned down to kiss him, blue was greatly appreciating how slow he was taking this, just staring with kissing him slowly to begin with. the kisses later going down from his mouth to his neck as blue felt a shiver run threw his spine, he let out a breathy moan.

he seemed to be working on slowly getting his robe off, a hand going down to massage his breast, trying to get more noises out of him. blue was trying to hold back from moaning, not wanting strangers to hear him moan.

he didn't have much of a choice though as honey seemed to bite down onto his neck, getting him squirming as he let out a shaky moan. things seemed to escalate a lot quicker after that though, before he even knew it the other had turned him around hovering over him as he started undressing.

the other brides and their mates were already doing it, the moans and screams from them over shadowing blues squeak of surprise. now he should have been paying attention because honey within moments was already buried balls deep inside of him while blue tried not to scream in agony.

he whined and clutched onto the sheets as honey tried to shush him, just staying still while blue adjusted to him- well- he didn't exactly wait that long, wanting to keep up to his brothers as he started thrusting, getting a squeal of pain along with a moan.

blue basically just forgot there were people around him after that, moaning quite freely and rather loudly, even louder then the rest of them as honey was purposefully trying to get him to scream.

 

 


End file.
